Chasing Tails
by The Angel of a Devil
Summary: Sequel to What's Behind story. Being in love isn't something easy especially when the feeling isn't mutual. After losing Jellal, Erza found herself in his office at the Magic Council only to be given a punishment. He seems different and he can't remember her, but she's still in love with him. But when in love, someone is the head and someone is the tail. Who is chasing whom?LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**In Trouble?!**

"Great Flame Brain, now look at what you did! The Master is going to scold us for sure!" Gray, my team mate, was picking a fight with Natsu while we were walking back to the guild.

"Well it wasn't my fault the building was in that direction! So I had to destroy it to catch that bastard." Seriously these two never shut up. I continued to walk in silence as Wendy and Lucy, with the two exceeds were beside me. We were all tired from hearing those two idiots bickering.

"Neh Erza…" Lucy called on to me and I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. "Will you really be the one to take the blame on this mission?" Her voice was worried and her eyes were anxious as she waited for my reply. I kindly smiled at her to bring her a peace of mind at least.

"Of course; I took the responsibility of being the leader on this mission in front of the Master. So anything that goes wrong will be my fault for not seeing to prevent it." I breathed in and looked back at the 'cat and dog fight' behind us. "And plus, do you think those two will admit who was at fault?"

Lucy laughed nervously as we continued walking with the endless noise following us until we reached our guild.

"What? You destroyed another building!" The Master screamed at us as we reported back to his office. "What exactly happened?"

I stood up from my seat and faced the Master with a stern face. Breathing in deeply, I let the words freely come out of my mouth. "While we were chasing the person we were after, he had the magic to teleport from place to place so we were all over town. It so happened that Natsu and Gray where on the same area and ran after him, but he teleported himself out of the way since they were heading for a dead end. In due to that, Natsu destroyed the building unknowingly while Gray helped him destroy the wall as they chased the person."

The Master was quiet for a while and spoke up as we waited in silence. "What kind of building was destroyed?"

I cleared my throat and looked back at the Master with stern eyes. "It was the Magic Council's satellite office."

I heard a thud and looked over to the Master's desk, only to see him have fallen out of it. He was crying on the floor with his butt sticking out for all of us to see. "Why did it have to be the Magic Council's? The damage this time won't be light and wahhhh… the cost of all of these not to mention the punishment to be given." He wailed on the floor as everyone sweat dropped behind me. I gently pulled the Master up as he continued to cry.

"Don't worry Master, I'll also take responsibility. I could have prevented it to happen but I didn't so I am at fault too. I was the Mission leader." I reassured him as he stopped crying.

"Are you sure my child? You don't have to receive the punishment in my part. They give pretty harsh ones.

I smiled at him and nodded. "I'm definitely sure Master."

"Then we'll have to wait for their notice." The Master sighed as he looked out the window, looking at the flock of birds that flew by his window.

**OoO**

**(Narrator's Point of View for this part only)**

The Magic Council was on their meeting as the eight wizards were conversing on many matters concerning each guild.

"There seems to be another kind of trouble the guild Fairy Tail has caused on one of the towns." One of them brought up the topic as the others followed.

"I heard that they destroyed our Satellite office in that town."

"That guild never fails to bring trouble to us."

The Chairman silently listened to the Council's talks as he was trying to think of a punishment. Soon after a long time of thinking, he gave up, tired of dealing with that troublesome of a guild.

"Why don't we just punish the Master or the person in charge of that mission? I'm already tired of dealing with their matters. Who were the mages responsible for the damage?" The chairman spoke as everyone died down to their seats.

"Ah yes!" One of them passed a folder with the report to the chairman. "The mages during that incident were Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, and their mission leader, Erza Scarlet; with two Exceeds on the job."

The Chairman read the report and sighed as he looked back at the Council. "Who would want to be in charge of the punishment for this guild?"

The room became silent and no one dared to volunteer. They were also tired with dealing on that troublesome guild that they had enough, until….

"I could take that responsibility." A young man with blue hair stepped out of the shadows with his hands inside his pockets. The Chairman just stared at him and after a few seconds he handed down the responsibility.

"Then I'll leave all the fines and the punishment up to you Siegrain. You have the right to inflict any kind of punishment you seemed fit for this kind of trouble. We won't concern ourselves anymore on this matter or your punishment."

The man just smiled and took the responsibility. The meeting went on for another hour until it was finally dismissed. He walked out of the room and made his way into his office, carrying the folder of the report about the damage Fairy Tail made. He closed the door and threw the folder onto his desk and slumped down on his chair as he unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. He sighed and looked out the window, seeing the orange and pink sky.

Closing his eyes, he rested his mind as he was drifting to sleep until a knock on his door made his eyes open again.

"Come in." He straightened himself up and looked at the womanly figure that entered his office. "Ultear." He said as the woman smirked and came over to his desk and sat on the chair in front of him.

"So what made you want to take on this responsibility concerning Fairy Tail? You never had interest on these kinds of jobs." The raven haired woman smiled and fondled with the pen on his desk.

"A name just caught my attention." The man smirked and opened the folder to reveal the name 'ERZA SCARLET' in bold letters.

The woman, Ultear, glanced at the name and smirked again seeing the glint in the eyes of the man. She stood up and placed back the pen on his desk and headed for the door. "Just don't let your perverted side get to you Jellal. The Council is not watching your every move concerning this issue so that means you have a freedom to do anything you please. Know how to limit yourself concerning some things." She closed the door behind her and Jellal turned back to the window. The sun was setting quickly then he thought.

"I can't say I promise Ultear, but that woman seemed to have grabbed my interest ever since I bumped into her on that day. I wonder what makes her so special from the other girls I have met so far. I can't wait to find out." He grabbed a paper and started writing on it as the sound of scribbles echoed through the room.

**OoO**

**(Erza's Point of view again)**

Days have passed since we returned from that mission and there was still no sign of the Magic Council. Could they have set this aside? I wish…. There was knock on the guild's door and a guard from the Magic Council carried a piece of paper in his hand. The Master walked over and stood right before him.

"What is it?" The Master looked at the guard as he opened the paper and began reading out loud.

"This is an order from the Magic Council to the incident regarding on the damage of Fairy Tail mages to the satellite office of the Magic Council. Number 1, the guild shall pay a fine of 500,000 jewels prior to the damage. Number 2, the mission leader, Erza Scarlet, shall follow back to the Magic Council to receive the intended punishment to be given. These orders shall be followed and no complaints shall be entertained. If any violence shall happen, the guards are permitted to use force."

The Master looked back at me and I nodded as I walked forward. "I'm Erza Scarlet." The guard placed cuffs on my hands that prevented me to use magic and get away. Two more guards came in and escorted me to their carriage and locked inside.

"The fine shall be collected within this week." I heard the guard called out before turning on his heels and getting on the carriage. We drove off out of the city and I can no longer see Fairy Tail from my sight. I slumped back on the wooden bench and closed my eyes as I heard the steps of the horses running through the rocky path. I fell asleep throughout the ride, not knowing how much time has passed.

"Get up." I felt my arm being shaken and I opened my eyes to see a guard in front of me. I stood up and walked out of the carriage to see the huge Magic Council building right before me. I was led inside, passing through the marble floors that shone every time light would hit its surface. The halls were empty and silence enveloped the whole wing I was in. A few more minutes of walking and I was led inside a small room with a carpeted floor and leather couches.

"Please wait here." The guards removed my cuffs and left the room. Rubbing my wrists, I looked around and saw three wide windows on one wall and different paintings on the opposite. The room was heavily decorated with violet curtains that hanged from the ceiling to floor and different artefacts being displayed in the room.

I was beginning to get cosy on the couch. "Why am I waiting here anyway? Can't I just get my punishment directly?" I mumbled as I waited for another minute until I heard the door clicked open.

"Oh, it seemed you were a good girl to wait patiently inside the room." A familiar voice echoed to my ears and I turned around to see the familiar blue hair, golden brown orbs, and the reddish black tattoo on the right side of his face.

"Jellal…" I muttered as I stood up when he began walking towards me. He was smiling and before I knew it, he was holding my chin. Something felt wrong with his touch that instead of a smile, a frown appeared on my face.

"Why are you frowning?" He teased me as he brought his face closer to mine. "It's nice to see you again Erza Scarlet. I wonder why you can't get out of my mind. I really want to know why."

"What do you mean?" I pulled my face away from him and he chuckled, amused by my pink face.

"Oh, I'll be handling your punishment so be prepared Erza." He smirked and I stood frozen there on my spot. How many days has it been since I last saw him in that town? Has weeks passed or months? But for some reason, even though he changed from the kind of Jellal I fell in love with, he never fails to make my heart skip a beat.

**-To be Continued-**

**A/N: Chapter 1 is out! **** I know there is nothing 'that' interesting happening but, I promise you. There will be a lot of things that'll happen in the upcoming chapters! So please stick around.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I am What?!**

_Tick Tick Tick Tick_; the clock was already deafening to the ears as we sat in his office for almost thirty minutes now. No one uttered a word and no one moved. I just sat there across his desk as he stared at me with an expressionless face. Somehow I began to feel uncomfortable with the man I love just sitting there and staring at me with doing nothing at all. I literally want to jump in his arms right now.

"Uhmm… am I going to receive my punishment now or are we waiting for someone or something?" I gulped down my throat as the silence finally died as I spoke some words uncomfortably. He just stared at me but later smirked when he leaned his face forward, being way too close to me.

"So eager are we?" He flashed his smirk and stood up with the chair rolling back. Looking at the clock on his wall, it was a quarter to five in the afternoon. He turned to me and examined me from top to bottom until he spoke again. "So about the details of your punishment…" I flinched as I heard the word _punishment_. Somehow the word punishment coming from this Jellal's mouth is not the kind of punishment I'm imagining of. I hope it isn't that other 'kind' of punishment. I don't know this other Jellal too well.

I continued to listen to his words, shifting my gaze to him as he leaned back on the smooth wall. "I was assigned to handle about the damage fees and concerning about your punishment. Of course I may presume that you know how much the cost was?"

"Five hundred thousand jewels." I replied as another smirk came to his face. This wasn't getting any better.

"That was billed to your guild. Only five hundred thousand was asked from Fairy Tail to be paid but you know I gave you a discount." He walked over to me and I had to look up so I can see his face but it only showed trouble. "Truth is the damages were over a million jewels for not only the building was destroyed, but that office had machines and equipments the cost quite a lot. But knowing your guild that has many members and lives to support, I cut down to more than fifty percent of what you owe the magic council."

I sat there dumfounded from hearing that we owe over a million jewels. The Master would never let us off the hook if we were billed by that amount. Huh, this Jellal seems not so bad after all.

"But…" He spoke again which broke down my relief about the cost. There is always a 'but' huh? "Don't think I'll give the other remaining percent for free. It'll add up to your punishment." He bent down and levelled his face with mine, displaying his signature smirk. Trying to distance myself, I somehow got lost again in his deep golden eyes that what I heard next slapped me in the face. "Heh, your punishment will not be easy for you but it'll be fun for me. Maybe you'll be even sore after the first week."

Wait, what? Did I just hear him say that? What did he mean by sore and the first week? Just what kind of punishment shall I receive?! "Wait, what do you mean first week? How long will my punishment last?" My voice was shaking as I panicked from his words. He only smiled then fondled with the pen on his desk. "You didn't think that your punishment would only last a day, would you? The remaining debt is still an estimated of a million jewels and of course you still have your punishment, so it won't be a surprise if it lasts a year." He dropped the pen on his desk and just smiled again.

I didn't think that it would last a day, but a year?! That's it; those two idiots are getting a beating from me when I come back. Wait, if I ever come back that is.

"It's already five o' clock. Let's go." Jellal headed for the door as I stood up, baffled with all this. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my house of course." He stepped out of the room and signalled for me to hurry it up and go out. I walked with my two eyebrows scrunching together. "Why should I go to your house?" I asked as he looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "Oh, you'll be my own personal maid, from home to the council. No questions or arguments about your punishment are also included." My mouth dropped open as he continued on walking, leaving me behind. How sure is he that I'll follow him?

"Hurry it up. You wouldn't want to meet the rest of the Council." He called out to me without turning back. I caught up to him as we walked down the long and grand hallways. "Is that kind of punishment even allowed by the Council?" I asked as I couldn't believe that I was a maid.

He just looked straight ahead and answered without even glancing back at me. "The Council is already tired of matters dealing with Fairy Tail so anything I do or say concerning this matter will not be taken notice by the Council. They don't even need a report, and didn't I say 'no' questions about your punishment?" I just grumbled until we reached two large doors with a carriage waiting for us.

"Hop in." Jellal motioned for me to get in so I did and we sat across from each other without any sounds coming from both of us. The trip was long and quiet as I stared at the horizon from the window, passing by trees and houses until we stopped at a big villa outside a town.

"We're here." Jellal got out first then I sighed before I followed. The first thing that I saw when I got out was huge white pillars and white walls with numerous glass windows. The door was painted royal blue and the lawn was kept in a great shape. Wow, he was really rich. No it was stinking rich.

"Are you just going to stand there all night?" I saw him on the doorway, with the light shining through the door. The carriage had already left and it was getting dark pretty fast. "I'm coming." I walked pass him and he closed the door. What I saw inside amazed me even more.

The ceiling was so high and a big chandelier hanged from the top. It shone rather elegantly with the stones sparkling each time I looked at them. Many doorways led to different rooms and there was a grand staircase in front of me. Yup, no doubt he was really loaded with jewels. But everything was white and royal blue; were these colours his motive?

As I stood there drooling all around his house, he stared at me then smirked before speaking out words. "Starting now, you are my personal maid so everything I want and say must be followed all times. If you defy me, a different kind of punishment shall be inflicted on you as for your disobedience. Now for your first task, go into the first room on the left upstairs and change your clothes with the prepared outfit. After that, report to me back here. No questions, just move."

I did as what I was told and found myself in a bedroom with a single bed covered in expensive sheets. The room was lightly decorated and on top of the bed was a complete set of a maid outfit. Somehow, I found it a bit strange but couldn't point out what. I just sighed and added the outfit to my armour collection so I don't have to manually change in it.

"Equip!" I shouted as I changed my clothes to the maid outfit but why do I feel so... naked?

I stared myself in front of the mirror and found what I look like was embarrassing. The neckline was too low that showed my breasts as if it was popping out, the skirt too short that only a little wind would show my panties, and the material sticking to me as if it were my skin. I found it odd how well it fitted me. Maybe, too well...

I went down the stairs, trying to hold down my skirt with my hand as it fluttered every time I moved. My hair was in a ponytail and I felt that I was blushing from embarrassment. Why did he give me this kind of outfit anyway?

I looked for him in the many rooms downstairs and finally saw him sitting on a black leather couch, reading a book. I breathed in and cautiously stepped forward, scared on what he may do to me in this outfit. I have no idea what he may be thinking.

"Uhmmm…" I called out to him as to 'present' myself and when he turned to me, he examined me from top to bottom then smirked.

"It fits well on you." I wanted to punch him that it fit rather too well and what was up with this length and neckline? He continued speaking despite my mental argues. "Now you shall call me Master or add a '-sama' to my name." He stood up then charmingly smiled in front of me. "Understood?"

I nodded my head and murmured as I tilted my head to one side, showing off my bare neck. "Yes, Master."

He suddenly grabbed my arms and pinned me to the wall. Placing his left leg between my two bare legs, his leg was hitting my 'area' down there through the layers of thin cloth. He held my chin and crashed his lips to mine, massaging them roughly. Nipping gently on my lower lip, I gasped and he took this moment to slip in his tongue but I won't give in without a fight. Battling for dominance, he won over my mouth and he explored it rather well. Our tongues were intertwining with each other as drool started to drip from my mouth. I could feel his hand let go of my chin and both hand rested on my waist as he pulled me in closer, sliding my area over his leg more.

I moaned and he swallowed it as we separated and gasped for air. How I much miss his lips against mine and after a long time of waiting, I tasted him again. I could happily say that he 'tasted' the same like back then.

As I was lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that he had moved from my face to my neck, crashing his lips on my skin there. I moaned as I felt his teeth pinching the skin in between them and then sucking harshly on the bitten area. Licking it for one last time, he distanced himself from me, sliding my area against his leg as he stood back.

He looked at me again, top to bottom, and then smirked with his fingers under his chin. "Now that looks even better." He handed me a mirror and I was shocked from my appearance. My face was all red and my lips were swollen a bit. My skirt was hiked up and a large hickey could be seen on my white neck. I pushed back the mirror on his hands and fixed myself but I couldn't do anything about the hickey.

He just looked at me, amused, then grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him; my chest to his chest. "Now that mark shall seal your punishment that you'll be mine for a period of time. Please serve me well maid-san." He teased as my face began to blush again.

I was right from the very beginning. This was only trouble.

**-To be continued-**

**A/N: I guess Lemon anytime soon? Not sure what the next chapter will be about but I'm considering the possibly of Lemon in it since I have many games and ideas in my mind. Any request on what kind of Lemon you wish to read in this story? S&M, Vanilla, what?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Spying on Master**

The huge house was quiet; no sound bouncing off the cemented white walls. I tiptoed on the tiled floor that reflected the enchanting lights of the chandelier hanging above, peeking through the creak of a mahogany door. Jella- um I mean Jellal-sama is sitting on the same chair everyday as he read different kinds of books. His blue strands of hair covering his eyes as he rested his right cheek on his right hand on the armrest. The sunlight shone through the window, making his outline shine as I continued to look at him secretly.

One week has already passed and so far nothing indecent happened after that scene on my first night. I worked as his personal maid, well more like housekeeper, assistant and slave for the whole week. He didn't make any moves on me and I'm relieved because I think my heart couldn't take if we get any closer after being this close after a long time.

All I could do for now is stare onto his shiny blue hair, white smooth skin, sexy dark tattoo and his well shaped body below that set of white clothes. _"I really want to run my hands in his hair and touch his muscles while kissing those luscious lips." _My thoughts were running wild as I mentally slapped myself. I was beginning to be sexually frustrated and it isn't good. Being separated for almost a year with the person whom I gave and vowed myself to was really hard not to pounce on him here and now.

I sighed and retreated from my post. I could feel myself itching and sweating from the want of him ravishing me. A girl being this lustful can be scary and I don't want him to think of me as a low kind of girl that gives herself to anyone. I only want to be his and him to be mine.

I slid my back on the concrete wall and rested my head on my two hands. I tried breathing in and out deeply to calm myself down and lower my needs for his touch. This has been also going on for a week now and all I could do was look from afar at his every move, scrutinizing his hands and arms; legs moving and mouth parting. WAIT! I really have to stop this!

Getting up, I breathed in again and for some reason I hit my head on something hard and soft. I looked up and saw the man whom I was just spying and fantasizing on before me with a brow arching up.

"What are you doing?" He looked at me with stern eyes as his hand was in his pocket while the other was holding a book he was reading. I tried to come up with an answer and I couldn't absolutely say that I was fantasizing about him. My mind buffered for an answer as quickly as possible until the only thought came into my mind was…

"I was checking for dirt Master. I sat on the floor and looked down to thoroughly see if I missed cleaning a spot last night." That may have been one of the dumbest answers I may have given but it was just on impulse.

He gave me a look trying to squeeze the truth out of me but I stay stern. There was no way I'll be blurting out that I want him to touch me. After a minute of looking at me, he gave up and turned around. Making his way up the fleet of stairs, I stood there sighing as he disappeared from sight.

"That was a close one. Anymore and I may have tackled him to the floor now." I mumbled as I continued my way to the kitchen and prepare lunch.

Oddly enough, we were the only two people in this mansion. He said that he made the other servants take a break so that my punishment shall go on smoothly without anyone interrupting, and so that he can look over me closer.

"I wonder how I can make him fall for me." It was a fact that I can't let him remember in a snap all of our childhood and intimate moments in that house but it's really a pain thinking to make a move on him. I was always not good being innocent and cuddly with people since it's in my nature to be strong and brave. I wonder if I can become a girly girl since falling in love with a knight, for a guy, is a doubt.

I continued on with my work, brushing aside the lingering thoughts of Jellal in my head. It'll only be more troublesome if I'm in heat during my work/punishment, so I'll be keeping in my emotions for now and accept the consequence of being frustrated later.

**OoO**

I didn't notice that the sun had already set and it was time for dinner. I walked down the halls, going to Jellal's room while dragging my feet. It seems that keeping my emotions and desires locked up was pretty tiresome that I became stressed.

As I reached the familiar white door, I extended my hand to knock until I found it open. "I really shouldn't peek." I murmured trying to back off and fight my urges to look on what's he doing inside. "I mean it's bad…" I reasoned again as my hand retreated. "To catch him doing something I shouldn't see or to see him sleeping." I stopped my movements as I felt heat gathering in my body again. "To hell with it; I'm already frustrated and I don't need more. A little peek wouldn't be bad." I crept closer and looked through the crack. I could see the door leading to the bathroom and his closet made from wood. I listened to see if he's moving but it seems like he isn't in the bedroom. "Is he in the bathroom?" I mumbled and secretly wished that he was taking a bath and would come out to dress himself up. "I should really stop this." I was starting to back out until I heard the bathroom door clicked open.

Hurriedly going back to peek, my eyes widened as I saw him get out with only a white towel draping over his hips. His hair was still wet and he smelled of soap as he walked to the closet. I examined his muscles on his upper body as he took out some clothes to wear. My eyes looked over to his hands and wished that he would touch me with them. Heat spreading from where his hand was and finally consuming all of my body with his love. Lips gently caressing mine, and teeth playing with my skin; I really longed for his touch.

"Are you spying on me?" I heard his voice through my ears that automatically brought me back to reality. I stumbled back and fell on my butt as I stared at him with a blush on my face. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down on me, questioning.

"Uhh I…" I tried to come up with an excuse but my mind was so messed up that my brain refused to function, so I just sat there stuttering the word 'I'.

"So judging from the way you couldn't come up with an excuse, you were really spying on me." He uncrossed his arms from his bare chest and reached over to my arm, pulling me with one go inside his room. Banging the door close, he pushed me up against it as he locked me in between his arms. I tried to avoid his eyes by looking down, but realized that he was still wearing a towel.

"Answer me. Why were you spying on me?" I flinched from his voice as it sounded a bit mad. Should I really tell him that I sexually craved for him since I longed for his touch? No way… He'll only think of me as cheap and I don't want my pride to break, so I'll stay quiet. "Not talking are we?" He smirked and roughly threw me to his king sized bed. "It seems that I'll have to force it out of you."

He towered over me, looking directly into my eyes with both arms on either side of my head. I tried looking away but he would forcefully pull my head back towards him. "I'll ask you again. Why were you spying on me?" I remained quiet, not wanting to answer it nor thinking up for an excuse. He waited for my answer but soon he began to get impatient, grabbing the buttons of my maid uniform.

"It seems you want to be punished for your disobedience." I flinched and somehow I anticipated from the word 'punished' coming from his mouth. It seems it was turning me on even more as the heat spread all over my body. "I'll give you one more chance." I still remained quiet and after a few seconds, he smirked evilly with eyes scarily gleaming. "Time's up." He dived down and roughly captured my lips with his. He was using too much force on pressing his lips against mine that I felt it began to swell up.

As I tried to push him back while struggling to breathe, he bit down on my lower lip, enough to draw blood from it. I winced in pain and my mouth opened a bit, taking his chance to slip his tongue in. Tasting my insides, his tongue slid over the walls of my cheeks and wrestled with my tongue for dominance. I greatly submitted and took in his devouring kisses while trying to breathe as much as I can with the little air between us. Soon enough, he pulled back as a string of saliva broke and panting heavily while staring at me. Both of our chests were moving up and down and as he got enough air, he smirked yet again and locked his eyes with mine.

"I've decided." He held my chin with his hand so I could face him. "Your punishment shall be not walking straight tomorrow while you do your work." He dived down again and captured my lips, forcing to move them in sync with his. I tried to struggle but it was no use, I was bound by his moves. His hand began unbuttoning my uniform until my chest popped out from the cloth of black and white. He licked my lips and continued the trail down my neck, occasionally nipping at my skin. Moans would sometimes escape from my lips and that would only hype him up more.

As I was getting lost from his touches that I craved for so much, I felt a sudden pleasuring pain from my breasts and as I glanced down, he was pressing my hardened nipple between his teeth. He bit onto it more tightly, and a scream escaped from my mouth as the mix of pain and pleasure engulfed me. I felt his smile on my swollen skin as he also pinched my other breast rather painfully yet pleasuring. My mouth hanged open and panted as he continued to mess with my senses.

With my head thrown back onto the mattress and get ravished by the man I loved, I heard a rip and he tore off the maid outfit he gave me one swift motion. He threw it somewhere in the room and his hands slid from my breasts down to my waits, and hipbone, gently caressing it before going to my thighs. He hooked his finger to the waistband of my black lace underwear and slid it off me while I pushed it off my legs.

He smirked again as he saw how submissive I was and continued to roam and touch my body. Spreading my legs and pushing it up towards me, he locked them in place with his arms as he pushed his weight against me. I could feel something hard bump against at my skin, and I may have an idea on to what it may be. Sliding his fingers into my inner thighs, he got to my core and rubbed it gently at first but then started pressing it until a digit went into me with ease. He pumped slowly and agonizingly until he jammed another two with force and made my hips buck. He started to pump them fast, hitting my G-spot with one of his fingers. Rolling my clit on his thumb, I cried out in pleasure as I was about to come until he pulled out and brought his fingers to my lips.

"Lick them clean." He demanded and I brought his finger into my mouth if I ever wanted to have a release. Licking and sucking them thoroughly with my tongue, he pulled them back and grabbed my legs to spread them even wider. Removing his towel, I saw his member, all swollen and hard. I missed this part of him also, his thing inside of me as he filled me with his seed after our love making.

He brought his manhood to my core, but just brushing it over and not inserting it. He was teasing me unbearably as I struggled for a release. He continued on rubbing his member on to my core, making me wet even more and making the feeling of uncomfortable pool up inside of me.

"Please…" I whimpered; he smirked. "I need…"

"What do you need? Say it or else I won't give it to you." He was tormenting me even more as he rubbed even more slowly. "I need you to go inside me and do me good and hard." I blurted out as I panted, feeling unbearable anymore. "As you wish…"

He pulled back and aligned himself unto my core, his tip touching my lower lips down there. In one swift motion, he slammed himself into me and I cried out in pleasure. He moved all the way out and slamming back in as I shivered beneath him, feeling lust all over again. With a few more hard pumps, he stopped; his thing still inside of me.

"Why did you stop?" I asked as I opened my eyes and look up only to find a shock expression on his face.

"You're not a virgin?" He asked me, while he ceased all movements and as I tried to move but he refused and looked into my eyes once again with a stern look.

"Tell me, is this your first time or not?"

**-To be continued…-**

**A/N: Sorry for late update but I had school things going so yeah. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, faves, and follows beforehand. I never made an S&M before but I'll try since I'm a bit interested in that field too. This was just the first lemon so don't worry, I'll insert those kinks in the future lemons. Maybe the next lemon shall involve a pole, toys, and tying up? Hm… let me hear if that's good for you or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**See You Tomorrow**

"Are you a virgin or not?!" His voice pierced my ears as he became more irritated. This may have been the tenth time he asked me and he was already pulling on the roots of my hair. It was really starting to get hurt.

"I-I.." I couldn't manage to speak out. What would I say? There's no way he'll take me seriously if I told him he was the one who took my virginity in that old house many months ago. "Ah!" I screamed as he shifted inside me rather painfully. He stopped pleasuring me to my depths, and instead made me crave for his touch and suffer under his grip.

"Speak!" He screamed but I remained silent. What should I actually say? I'm so confused.

"Is he your lover?" He spoke again and this time I nodded in response. Well, it was true.

He fell silent, still pulling on my scarlet strands. My womanhood was throbbing for him to move but how could he remain still inside of me? Ah! I want to grind against him but his nails keep digging into my butt cheeks. I'm dying here!

"Are you still with him?" I trembled at his voice as the coldness just suddenly rushed in. His mood changed yet again.

"N-No… He disappeared one day so I'm off to find him." I replied, trying to ease my aching self.

His grip on my hair tightened and suddenly yanked me with force. I looked into his eyes, filled with lust and hatred. He was fuming with anger deep inside that made cold sweat run down my body. His lips parted, releasing a cold tone.

"I see, so you still love him. No matter, I have another punishment in mind." That terrifying smirk made my legs trembled that I almost collapsed onto the floor if he wasn't pulling at my hair.

He removed himself from me and pushed me back to the bed with his hand. I lied there, panting and sweating from nervousness and lust every time I hear him make a step and rumbling through drawers. Finally I heard him coming back and with one more pull, I was forced to sit up; legs apart.

"What are you doing?!" I commanded as I saw rope and some kind of toy in his hand. There was also a gag on the bed, and he was looking at me with pure lust with a mix of hatred. I was really beginning to be scared of him.

"Your punishment…" He spoke with a voice full or supremacy. "I shall give right now."

He yanked me out of the bed and pushed me to the wall, my head aching with the great impact. I heard his footsteps getting louder and louder as he came nearer and nearer. I tried to look up but he held my chin in place and stared at me in the eyes with a smirk.

"You'll forget being a knight tonight." He whispered into my ear, with his hot breath gently tickling my sensitive skin.

He pushed me back and to the wall and tied my arms to my legs. I was revealing my whole self in this tied up position and the more I moved, the deeper the ropes cut into my skin. I winced as a trickle of blood drip down my hands after yanking them hard.

"Release me at once!" I shouted as I tried to wiggle my way out but the restraints were too tight. "Let me go!" He just laughed at my struggle and brought the toy to my core. With another smirk, he turned it on and it began to vibrate. He pushed it to me, hitting the sensitive bead below.

"Ah!" I moaned as I felt pleasure overwhelm me again. I looked down and saw that he placed the intensity to the max. My eyes widened and with one swift push, the whole big thing was inside of me, vibrating like crazy. It shook my insides and I felt my stomach tying into knots at the sheer pleasure overwhelming me.

"Jellal, stop it!" I panted as my head began to spin and I just leaned back to the wall. With another smirk, Jellal got something out of his pocket, something that looked like a pill. He popped it into his mouth and kissed me roughly, forcing the pill down my throat.

"AH!" I moaned yet again as he pulled the vibrator and slammed it back to me. My whole body was beginning to heat up and for some reason I began to become even wetter down there.

"What did you do to me?" I panted as I searched for his deep eyes. He smiled and grabbed the gag to place it in my mouth.

"You're so noisy." Jellal stood up and looked down at me. "I gave you an Aphrodisiac, the kind that's intense and affects fast." Walking back to the bed, he sat down on the mattress and watched me with lustful eyes. "You'll be cumming the whole night, and the worst part is, you couldn't touch yourself. This shall be a great show before I go to bed." He watched me yet again as I felt myself began to pool up. Somehow his gaze is even turning me on more and I feel that he's the one who's inside me and not some toy.

"AH!" My muffled moans spilled out from my mouth as I came to the floor, the vibrator still shaking up my insides. The heat wasn't leaving my body and it got even worse as I felt another knot in my stomach. Jellal walked over to me again and pressed my sensitive button with his toe. The force was too much and I felt myself peeing bit by bit.

"Such a disgraceful knight." He spouted as he brought a large mirror in front of me, showing me how much of a disgrace I have become. I was pooling the floor all over beneath me and my nipples were all perking up from the cold and pleasure. My eyes were filled with lust and my whole body spoke only about sex. This is not me anymore.

Where did the brave, honourable, and mighty Titania go to? Well she isn't here right now and for the whole night, she shall disappear. Right now, it's only a shameless girl Erza.

"Good night Erza. I shall see you in the morning." With that, Jellal went to bed, turning off the lights; leaving me with the undying pleasure and muffled moans.

Of course, I had a restless night and for some reason, I awaited for the next day. For now, I could only see my lustful reflection with the help of the moonlight shining through the window.

**-To Be Continued-**

**A/N: Thanks for the support guys! I'm sorry if this isn't a good chapter but we'll be getting back to the story I guess in the next chapter…? BEEN BUSY! SORRY! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Words from the heart**

My eyes blinked slowly, trying to make out the room I was in. A few more blinks and I could see the sun through the glass window and sheets over me. Realizing I was lying down on soft covers and pillows, I sat up and a sharp pain immediately resounded in my back to my core below.

"_Oh right I passed out last night."_ Resting my head on my palm, I recalled the tiring night I had with the toy sticking inside of me. I had to watch myself come over and over again in front of the mirror as I could hear Jellal sleeping soundly a few inches away from me. As much as I want to believe that this was not the Jellal I love, I finally accepted it after long hours of sitting there and watch myself in an embarrassing manner.

I cried realizing the painful truth on how he was torturing me. Weren't people in love care for each other? Why is he making me feel so low, dirty and shameless? This was not the Jellal I fell in love with and for some reason, I couldn't see him in this _Jellal_ now; yet how did I end up in bed, all tucked in?

Was he the one who carried me here and released me from all my bounds, and the toy when I passed out?

I couldn't deny that a spark of hope flickered inside of me; that he may not be as horrible as I thought, but I couldn't be so sure for now.

I wiped away my tears with my wrists and carefully stood up from the comfortable warm bed. As soon as weight reached my legs, a sharp pain from my core once again shook my body. I wobbled but supported myself on a table at the side.

"I need to gather myself. I can't be pushed around just like this." I walked around, trying to keep my balance until I was finally able to stand up straight. "Equip!" I shouted and soon clothes appeared to cover my naked body; just my usual white button blouse and blue skirt.

I walked again, out of the room, down the hall, and to the stairs. So far I haven't seen Jellal yet and a part of me was in relief because of that. Each step I took down that fleet of stairs sent a sharp pain to my core. Even if it was just a toy, the pain was still unbearable.

"Good Morning." I heard a voice behind my ear that instantly made me leap. Again, I lost my balance and fell down the long fleet of stairs.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Of course who wouldn't if you were experiencing pain then suddenly fall from such a height?

I closed my eyes and waited for the hard concrete to hit my skin but nothing came. Instead, I felt something warm and hard after feeling the loss of gravity for a few seconds.

"Are you alright Erza?" I opened my eyes and found Jellal looking at me with worried eyes. He was breathing heavily as we lied on the tiled floor, silence suddenly coming in between us.

I bit my lip and tried to find words but nothing came out of my mouth when his hand suddenly rested on my head and pulled me closer to his chest. I was petrified for a moment, not taking in what just happened. So he tortured me last night and now he's all protective? Well I am lost now.

"Erza, I don't want you to get hurt." He murmured as his lips kissed my forehead in a gentle manner. A smile slowly came into my lips as I enjoyed his embrace for that brief moment. It reminded me of our past, on how he would gently treat me and act as if I was fragile if he wasn't his _other self._ I really missed his touch, and his warm love for me.

"I miss you Jellal." I unknowingly spoke out the words from my heart. It was what I was feeling for almost a year now. I never admitted it before but after feeling this nostalgic warm love, I couldn't deny anymore that I don't miss it.

"Why are you crying?" His finger wiped my tears away. I batted my eyes and touched my skin and felt streak of tears gushing out. _Why was I crying?_

I tried to hold my tears back but Jellal kissed my temple and muttered the words I had been longing to hear. "It's okay Erza, I'm here. I'll never leave you again." With that, my tears just fell endlessly and I hugged him closer. He was caressing my head and kept rubbing my back as I wailed throughout the mansion.

Was I dreaming? Was I just imagining things? Does Jellal actually remember me now?

"Shh… I promise that I'll always be here. I love you Erza." He raised my head up and pecked a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled again, the smile I hadn't been able to show ever since the day I lost him.

"Jellal, let's get married; this time for real." He looked at me with his golden orb eyes and smiled warmly.

"Soon Erza… I promised you that didn't I?" He then kissed my forehead again and smiled. I love the way he was showering me with kisses.

"Of course you promised me! And I believe that you'll make it happen."

He hugged me tightly and I just took in his wonderful scent. I really missed everything about him.

"Erza…" He breathed in my ear and I felt my face burning up.

"Yes Jellal?"

"Promise me you won't give up okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Keep on fighting. Don't give up on me."

"I'll never give up on you Jellal! I love you very much."

He released me from his hug and a small pout appeared on my face. He laughed a bit then planted a deep kiss on my lips. I answered back and for a short while, I felt my whole body was melting from the rising temperature. But then, he had to pull back and gave me a sad smile.

"I'll be seeing you again Erza. I'll be waiting for you." He then pushed me away and I felt everything go black. I was dropping in darkness as I screamed for his name.

"JELLAL!" I woke up at the foot of the staircase, screaming my lungs out. I felt tears drip one by one from my eyes as I frantically look around the empty room. No one was there.

I slowly got up and felt a little out of balance as the emptiness overcame my emotions. I thought I had Jellal back with me again after a whole lot of time waiting but it was just a dream.

I wiped my tears away and began walking when I heard someone running in.

"What happened?" Jellal screamed with an ice pack in his hands. He looked at me with a worried face, just like the one in my dream.

"Um… I imagined things that scared me." I replied as his breathing pattern slowly went back to normal.

He sighed and suddenly tossed me the ice pack. I caught it in mid air and looked at him. What was I supposed to do with this?

"You passed out when you fell from the stairs but I caught you in time just before you hit your head. Use it on places you feel a bump or something." He then turned his back and walked away. "Oh! And prepare breakfast. I'm starving."

I chuckled and held the ice pack closer. This definitely was Jellal-sama but I know my Jellal still exists somewhere there.

I have hope and I'm willing to do everything it takes. Just keep on waiting Jellal okay? Someday we can be together again.

I then followed Jellal into the room, staring at his wide back. Someday, I'll run to him and shower him with my kisses. Someday… that day will come.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a long time. I've been busy with projects and exams. *SIGH**

**Anyway thanks for reading and REVIEW! **

**I'm thinking of making this story a quick one. Maybe less than 20 chapters perhaps? Hm….**


End file.
